


Наше настоящее

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Солнечное утро братьев.





	Наше настоящее

      Адамаю кажется, что утром глаза элиатропа ярче всего. Они отливают медью и бронзой, а если вглядываться в лицо Юго при ярком свете солнца, то можно увидеть отблеск светлой латуни и самых разных оттенков золотистого и оранжевого.  
  
      Их взгляды встречаются рано утром, когда элиатроп просыпается, чувствуя, как брат разглядывает его, редко-редко моргая, словно бы боясь упустить даже самую крохотную мелочь: то, как растрёпаны светло-русые волосы, когда на нём нет этой надоедливой бирюзовой шляпы, как свечение маленьких крыльев отдается лёгким голубым отблеском на прядях, выражение лица и то, как устало на него глядят эти карие глаза. Достаточно одной секунды, чтобы дракона заинтересовало кое-что другое, и элиатропу даже не нужно пытаться прочесть его мысли, чтобы понять — всё видно по его лицу.  
  
      Вместо приветствий по утрам они целуются, крепко обнимая друг друга. Адамаю нравится, как силится элиатроп проснуться так же рано, как и его старший брат — хочется хоть пару часов провести в абсолютной нежности, пусть и почти безмолвной, чтобы не отвлекали младшие братья или отец со своими заботами. Юго кажется, что это желание немного эгоистичное, но чего стоит оказаться в настолько любящих объятиях и ощутить легкую дрожь от поцелуев в чувствительную кожу на шее и ключицах. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, а Адамаю это только на руку.  
  
      Адамай старается быть слишком аккуратным и осторожным. Теперь, когда можно с уверенностью сказать, что он вырос, нужно обращаться с младшим братом особенно трепетно, когда дело касается чего-то более значимого и серьезного, чем поцелуи и объятия. Он сжимает в своих руках ладони Юго, переплетая пальцы, и легко заводит его руки за голову, так, чтобы элиатроп чуть позже откинул её назад и позволил брату продолжить осыпать шею поцелуями, ещё более влажными и такими приятными. Адамай целует и мягко прикусывает кожу, стараясь не переусердствовать — следы никому не нужны, да и ощущения после этого так себе, — а затем проходится по ней языком. Младший из братьев питает особую страсть именно к такому порядку действий, а потому нет ничего удивительного в том, как рвано он вздохнул. Дракон чувствует, как бьётся его крохотное сердце, и от того, насколько сбито сердцебиение, ему словно сносит крышу.  
  
      А когда он затихает и отстраняется, заставляя элиатропа чуть заволноваться и приподняться, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, он видит то, что любит больше всего.  
  
      Глаза Юго будто переливаются самыми разными оттенками. Тёплые, карие, с отливами и отблесками весенних цветов и смол, они вызывают самые разные чувства, которые бушуют внутри не хуже самого настоящего шторма. Он словно позднее лето или осень в самом её разгаре и буйстве красок и оттенков. Без слов понятно, что крышу снесло окончательно и полностью, и пути назад уже нет.  
  
— Ты будто нарываешься, — прерывая тишину утра, шепчет дракон ему, целуя в висок. Совсем рядом находится яркое крыло, но трогать его он не станет: они у элиатропов слишком чувствительные.  _Слишком_.  
  
— Адамай… — Юго смущенно улыбается, уже чувствуя жар, накатывающий на всё тело. Руки перемещаются на спину, а дракон, в свою очередь, пытается избавить младшего брата от одежды. Тот немного краснеет, когда ему это удалось, и когда их тела соприкасаются, он краснеет ещё больше, немного отворачиваясь и глуповато улыбаясь. Адамай любит Юго и его улыбку, и целует его в уголок губ, прежде чем развернуть лицо снова к себе.  
  
      Немного неправильно, что элиатроп откидывает голову назад, когда дракон входит. Лёгкое шипение от боли, заглушаемое невнятным утешительным бормотанием Адамая, так же нельзя назвать правильным и нормальным. И всё, что происходит после этого тоже настолько абсурдно и неправильно, что голова идет кругом у обоих, и дело даже не в том, как стонет Юго, прикрыв глаза, и тем более не в том, как двигается в нём Адамай.  
  
Просто всё настолько хорошо, настолько спокойно и по-настоящему счастливо, что трудно поверить в то, что это правда. Долгие поцелуи и искренние объятия в это раннее время, когда их ещё не касаются никакие заботы или проблемы, когда они предоставлены только лишь друг другу, и никому больше — лучшее, что у них было, есть и будет. После долгой разлуки и долгожданного воссоединения любая минута и секунда, проведённая вместе, становится по-особенному ценной и важной. Каждый взгляд, брошенный Юго, такой неосторожный и чистый, с примесью смущения и такой яркой любви, по-своему уникален: Адамай только в моменты такой близости видит элиатропа беззащитным и действительно искренним, не таким, как казалось ему ранее, когда он в нём усомнился и ушёл. Все слишком настоящее и приятное, приторно-сладкое, настолько дурманящее, что невозможно держать себя в руках.  
  
      И Юго пытается обнимать его так крепко, как получится, опять же, осторожничая, чтобы не оставить после своих ногтей следов, которые на белой коже будут очень хорошо видны. В определенный момент стоны переходят в тихие всхлипы, и тогда приходится быть еще более аккуратными — у них обязательно спросят, что произошло, и тогда придется прямо на ходу придумывать отговорки. А с «умением» Юго лгать это будет ещё и тяжело озвучить.  
  
      В любом случае, позже, когда они будут ждать пробуждения остальных членов семьи, всё будет более приемлемо и прилично для братьев. Невинные объятия и поглаживания по плечам и щеке, разговоры полушёпотом о планах на день и вопросы о том, что кому снилось этой ночью, будут своеобразным первым лучиком солнца, пробившимся сквозь плотно задёрнутые занавески на окнах.


End file.
